


Music Time

by blossomdreams



Series: Mischeif in the making [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, i wanted more Bucky the babysitter, set in the A/B/O verse, spoilers to future stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor answers a question about a human item for his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and couldn't pass it up. Written in the same a/b/o verse. This time for the prompt vinyl record at comicdrabbles

“Father! Father!” Astrid yelled as she ran into the den in the Avenger’s Tower with Rebecca and Peter behind her.

Thor looked up from his book and opened his arms for Astrid. “What is it young one?”

Astrid held up the vinyl record towards Thor. “Rebecca and Peter found this! Do you have any knowledge about what it is?” 

Thor took it and nodded as he examined it a bit. “I believe this is called a record. Humans used to play this before the music resided on the computer.” 

“Papa said that record players are outdated.” Rebecca said.

“I think daddy has one.” Peter said.

“I believe Bucky has one.” Thor said.

“Oh yeah! Let’s get Bobby so we can hear it!” Rebecca said.

Astrid smiled. “Yes! Thank you father!” She gave him a quick hug before she ran off to Bucky and Steve’s room with Rebecca and Peter. 

“Letting Bucky babysit again?” Ororo said as she walked into the room and over to Thor.

“I do believe he’s very apt in it by now.” Thor said.

Ororo slid into Thor’s lap with a playful smile. “I’m sure he’ll love it.” 

That’s how Bucky spent the day listening to old records with Astrid, Rebecca, and Peter.


End file.
